Mysterious Flowers
by NeriHyuga
Summary: Pit is working in a residential home for disabled children and young adults. He loves his work, but he can't wait to finish it every friday, because there is something at home he really anticipates: A mysterious admirer is gifting him flowers every friday. After giving up on finding the mysterious person, there is finally a message from them, can Pit find them now?


**Mysterious Flowers**

It was a hard day, like so often at his work. But he didn't have many problems with that, he knew his mother trusted him with the work and his co-workers where always nice to him. They hoped that he would say something good about them to his mother though, because she was the manager of the company. They worked at a residential home for disabled children and young adults. He didn't have any problems with saying something nice about them, he rarely sayed anything that wasn't nice anyway.

But it stressed him sometimes and today was one of those days where he felt like he couldn't handle it. He was a really euphoric young man and everybody knew him as the nice, happy and cheerful little guy. But he wasn't like that every day and every time, even if he would wish for it.

He suffered from a sudden illness and only a few people knew that, his mother was one of them and for some time now she was really concerned about his well being. But she needed to promise him that she wouldn't show it at work. Nobody should know that his health wasn't good; he wanted to give his best like ever.

So he managed to get through another day now without somebody growing suspicious. He had fun playing with the children today and they showed him so much love. Way more than normal people tend to give. But in the same time it was hard nursing them, they had many needs that he needed to be fulfilled. Pit loved his work; he loved to be around those people that lived their live to the fullest even with their difficult fate. It motivated him greatly, especially in his current state.

Now Pit was at the end of his work shift and he finished the last things on his to do list, before he could get his stuff to end his day. He lifted his little bag, wrote down his work time and was ready to leave the residential home, when someone called after him.

"Pit? Are you going home already? Wait a little and I will drive you, alright?" a woman in her best age approached him. Her hair had the color of deep green grass and her eyes where exactly the same. She was really beautiful and had a very loving look on her face when she looked at him. It was his mother, Lady Palutena.

His co-workers always made fun of him because he called his own mother lady in this day and age… but he didn't mind it.

"Mom! Yeah I finished my work. But I would like to go home sooner. You know, today is Friday and…" he stopped in his sentence. But his mother knew exactly what he wanted to say. "Oh I understand. how could I forget? You want to see if your mysterious admirer was there again?" a big grin was placed on her face in an instant when she saw that her son began to shine brightly at that thought.

"Yes… I'm really curious" he admitted to her and a shy smile grew on his face. His mysterious admirer…

He didn't even know if this was true, but his mother began to call them like that. Because every Friday he got that present for quite some time now, but he never knew who the person was giving it to him and he didn't knew why they gave it to him at all. But it always made him happy.

This time too, he couldn't wait to leave his work and his fatigue flew away when he thought about the gift standing in front of his door. So he wished his mother goodbye, he still needed to promise her to take care of himself, and went home.

Lucky his apartment wasn't too far away from his work place. It was a small house with only two families living in there and splitting the rent. Pit could already see the gift from afar. It was really easy to see from far away, because it was a big, colorful flower bouquet standing in a glass vase with water.

It was Pits own vase, since he got those gifts so often now he remembered to place a vase with fresh water so that his "mysterious admirer" could place the bouquet in there.

He managed to catch up the last few meters and stood before the big arrangement of beautiful flowers. Pit kneed down to lift the bouquet and looked at the colorful beauties. There were many different flowers, from normal ones to some Pit had never seen before. Big violet shaded roses pillowed in small, white baby's breaths. Beautiful and soft, pink alstroemeria framed the roses and one big, deep violet hydrangea was placed right beside them.

White lisianthus drew a nice contrast to the round shaped flowers and together with silver shining grass they gave the bouquet a natural, wild look. Many different shaded and textured leaves where put between the flowers, some of them shimmered silver and some others had a deep green color.

Normally you would say those shades of soft pink, white and violet wouldn't fit the taste of a young man in his early twenties. But Pit absolutely loved them, they were so soft and the colors fit perfectly to the small, white feathers that were glued carefully on the leaves.

At the beginning he really got bouquets in different colors like orange, deep violet or red. He didn't mind those at all, they were just as beautiful.

But at one time in the past he visited the park and enjoyed the view of those big beds of flowers and especially those soft pink and violet ones. After that he only got bouquets in those colors, sometimes with deeper violet flowers like the hydrangea and sometimes only with light pink and white. First he was irritated by that, because it seemed like the person gifting the bouquet to him spied him out.

His mother was just as concerned as him and for some time he wasn't allowed to go to the park alone anymore, but it never happened something and now he got those flowers for over 4 months now. He knew his mysterious admirer wouldn't do anything to him.

But Pit grew more and more curious about that person and why he gifted those really expensive looking bouquets to him every Friday. Normally he searched for a card somewhere, but after 4 month without any hint, he didn't look for it this time.

He just put the flower arrangement back into the vase with the clean water and went inside. He was about to open the door to his apartment, when something fell out of the bouquet.

"Huh? What's that…?" Pit furrowed his brows and looked at the object lying on the ground. It was a small, white card. He picked it up and turned it around. Just to see the letters "Get well soon" on them. This time he was shocked.

How did they know that he was ill!? Just because he visited the hospital some time ago? Did this mean they still spied on him? Slowly he really felt uneasy, didn't this go too far now? But maybe he was to blame for that too; he never made an attempt to stop those gifts.

He tried to find the person behind it and asked around in the local flower shops, but nobody could help him, either they said that the bouquet wasn't from their shop or they didn't know who ordered it out of all of their customers. So Pit got the feeling that somebody made those themselves and he stopped asking around.

But now he really needed to find the person or he needed to make sure that they wouldn't send him those flowers anymore. Pit really didn't know what to do. He didn't want the gifts to stop, to be true. But that couldn't go on any longer. Not when the person really stalked him!

Pit looked at the card and saw that he could open it. So he went inside his room and put the flowers on the table, just to sit down before them. He inhaled the air deep into his system, before he opened the card.

There was something written on it… in a beautiful, almost art like writing.

"Don't think wrong of me. I saw you visiting the hospital when I walked by. I don't know if you are really ill, but nonetheless I think it can't hurt wishing you a good health.

I never intended to be a creepy, flower gifting stalker in your eyes and because you can't manage to find me, I wrote down the name of my flower shop.

You better come or I will stop sending you those flowers, my chef is slowly getting on my nerves because I don't think about paying the whole price for those stupid bouquets.

If you don't come I will send you the bill!"

What the hell!?

Pit couldn't hold back any longer and began to laugh out loud. Till his lungs really began to hurt. What was that, please!? That wasn't a nice card at all!

But at the same time he grew incredible jumpy. It was the first time his secret admirer send him a card in their own words. And they even told him the name of their shop! And they wanted him to come and visit them!

This was absolutely incredible…

And maybe they really weren't some creepy stalker at all, like written down. He really hoped he could trust that. Should he message Lady Palutena? But visiting a flower shop couldn't be dangerous could it? There must be people around, customers and such. He was sure that nobody would attack him there.

Pit looked at the name of the flower shop and it surprised him. He knew that shop! He went there in the past! They said that the flowers could be from them, but that they didn't know those bouquets at all and that they couldn't say who bought them. But now Pit suspected that the person was a florist from the shop and that they made the bouquet themselves. He could understand that the people didn't know the bouquets if the florist made them themselves and only paid them by their chef.

Now Pit really couldn't wait any longer.

He got his things and left his home again. It was late, but not too late, he knew that the shop was still open and damn, he wasn't too far away either! The whole time the mysterious person wasn't more than 20 minutes away!

Pit almost ran the route and he was still very nervous. But he felt incredible exited too; finally he would know who send him those flowers all the time! He often thought about who could gift those to him, maybe a sweet, shy girl or… a sexy, young man. Pit wouldn't mind both options. He liked both genders to be true.

His mother would be surprised nonetheless if he would show up with a male partner.

But Pit knew that she would never say something against it and would wish their relationship all the best.

Finally the young man with the hazel colored hair reached his destination. He could already see the flowers beautifully arranged before the shop. And read the big sign over it: "Mother Nature's Flower Paradise"

Now he grew really tense! Pit gulped his nervous anxiety down and entered the shop.

A big mixture of different flower scents welcomed him when he made the first steps into the floristry. Pit looked around and needed to say that it was wonderfully arranged. Everything was kept in light, cream and brown colors. Shelves with natural wood design where filled with flowers and beautiful pots.

Every color seemed to shine in the bright, yellow light.

Right at the entrance was a place where the bouquets and other flower arrangements were kept and behind them he could see all cut flowers arranged in clean glass vases. He recognized the flowers from the bouquet he got, so maybe it was made here not too long ago?

But Pit wasn't interested in the flowers; he squeezed the card in his hands and looked around for someone. Not too long after he entered the shop, a young woman came out of a separate room in the back of the floristry.

"Hello! Can I help you?" she greeted him friendly. Her hair was yellow with orange edges and she wore a long, blue scarf and revealing clothes in the shades of white, grey and violet. Her violet eyes met his blue orbs and she began to get fidgety in an instant.

"Oh boy! I hope you aren't buying flowers for your girlfriend! That would totally break my heart!" she sighed at him, before she approached the young man. Pit couldn't help it and his cheeks grew red. She flirted with him! And very direct at that!

"N.. no. I mean… uhm…" he couldn't find the words. She wasn't the one sending him the flowers and the card was she? She wouldn't act like that if she knew him for so long now, gifting all those things to him.

"Oooh you're so cute! A shy and cute man~

Maybe I can help you with the girlfriend problem? I don't mind getting flowers gifted~" the girl approached him more and Pit made some steps back. This was definitely going way to fast! He wasn't here to flirt with a girl he didn't know at all! In a flower shop as potential customer too!

But… he wanted to meet someone he didn't now at all though. But definitely not to flirt!

"S... stop that please. I… I'm not here for that. I search for someone and I'm sorry, but I'm sure it isn't you" he tried to get his composure back and now the girl pouted her cheeks and sighed. "That's not cute at all… getting rejected so easily... ", she muttered.

"Then, who are you searching for?" the girl didn't need long to recover from his rejection though.

"I don't really know. I mean… they are sending flowers to me every Friday for almost 4 month now and … they wrote this card" with this Pit showed the card to the girl. But when he mentioned the flowers every Friday thing, her eyes already grew white.

"You! You are the one he is making those flower bouquets for!? I can't believe it! I thought he got a girl! And look at that, he got a boy!" suddenly the girl shouted and Pit made some steps back in surprise. Woah she was loud! But she knew the person! And it was a man!? For sure!? He was sure it would be a girl… flowers and such things where girly things… or?

Before Pit could say something the girl rushed back into the room and then he could only hear her shout. And other people too.

"Pittoo! Stay here! You aren't getting away now! He came ju~ust for you!" Pit could hear the girl shout. Pittoo? Really? That was the person? And his name was damn similar to his own.

"What the- !? Stop shouting! And don't touch me! Do so and I kill you I swear!" now he could hear the voice of a man, maybe around his age? He even sounded similar to him. Pit grew more and more anxious the longer this took on and slowly he wished he wouldn't have come here. He made a really big fuss… or better that girl made a really big fuss.

"Don't be like that! I don't fear you, you know! Come on, go out and say hello to your little boy~ he is really cute. To be true you look like brothers!

No! You aren't getting away I told ya! I will not let you though! The exit is the~ere!" again the woman shouted, her voice echoed in the whole flower shop…

Seemed like the man tried to get away from a different exit? He wanted him to come and now he tried to flee!? That was mean!

"What the hell is going on here!? Phosphora shut up! I can't concentrate on my work when you scream like a pig!" this time a new voice joined the others. She was shrill and even louder than the one of this Phosphora girl.

Slowly Pit had enough; he wanted to see the one sending him those gifts!

So he didn't wait for them to finish, but made his way to the room Phosphora left through.

Pit looked into the room and saw the persons in there. He got a glimpse on a young woman with long, blonde hair combed into a ponytail. She wore a dress in red, pink and black colors with flower ornaments on it.

But what really drew his attention was the young man. He was in a fight with the girl from before, she hold him and he tried to wiggle free. He almost hit her in his attempts to break free, but she always managed to avoid his fists and elbows.

Phosphora was right, that man really looked like he could be his brother, but not just a normal brother. He looked like he could be his darker twin version! His hair was black and he had fiery, deep red eyes. His skin had a tan tone too and he looked a little like the Mediterranean type.

They even wore similar clothes; just that he had black and violet colors instead of Pits white and blue ones. But he had the same taste, wearing a soft, loose hoodie and a loose pair of jeans. He bet he even had a similar tank top under it.

"Uhm… I don't want to disturb you. But I'm still here…" Pit tried to get their attention and the fighting ended. The older woman looked at him with curiosity; she didn't know that he was here because that Pittoo ordered him to come.

"Lady Viridi, that's the boy our little Pittoo is making those bouquets for~" Phosphora was the first to say something again and managed to get a deep, angry growl out of the darker mans mouth. He drew daggers at her and it was clearly shown that he wanted her to shut up. But Pit had the feeling that that girl never did what he wanted.

"Shut up bitch!" he snapped at her and now the blond woman was the one that drew daggers at him. "What did you just call me!?" her voice changed into a high pitched tone and anger showed on her face.

"Shut up! Both of you!" now the older woman shouted, it seemed like she lost all her patience with those two. "If it's him, then Pitty go and talk with him. I will not allow you to continue gifting that boy on my cost!" her brown eyes fixated the darker man with a grin and Pittoo only folded his arms before his chest and boldly returned her gaze.

"How often do I need to say: stop calling me that?!", he snapped again, but finally he turned his gaze to Pit and he could swear he avoided his eyes for a moment! So he wanted him to come, but didn't really thought he would do so?

"Let's talk outside, we will never be able to talk in peace with those around" he growled at him, but in a much softer voice. Somehow Pit felt a strange shiver when he heard that voice. What the hell was wrong with him? He managed to shake the feeling off and nodded.

"Alright! Uhm… and goodbye?" Pit looked at the other two, not knowing if he would come back inside again when he finished the talk with Pittoo.

"Visit us again, alright! I want to know everything!" Phosphora saw him off with a big grin on her face and Pittoo growled again. "There will be nothing to know!" he shouted, before he grabbed Pits arm and pulled the young man with him.

"Man… how I wish I would be at that age again~" he could hear the chuckle of the older woman. She still looked rather young, but when she was the chef of that shop she was older wasn't she? Maybe even in the same age like his mother.

But that was the last thing he heard from those two, when Pittoo pulled him out of the shop without any further hesitation. Pit followed him without saying anything to his rude behavior. But when they were outside, he managed to break free of Pittoos grip.

"Uhm… why did you send me those flowers all the time?" Pit didn't really know what to talk about and he was still nervous, so he just blurted the main question out rather bluntly. He felt a little twitchy and catched himself playing with his fingers because of that. He stopped doing so and looked at the darker man.

Pittoo seemed to be just as nervous as he was. At least that calmed him a little, that the other felt uneasy from that situation too.

"It's not what you think. It's … just my way to say thanks", he avoided Pits surprised look and turned his back at him. It looked like he wanted to hide his face from him. Why did he want to thank him in the first place? Pit saw that man the first time now; he didn't know him from the past or such things.

"You don't need to try to remember me. You don't know me, but I know you. You somehow helped me out in the past.

I… had a rather rough past and a very hard time because of that. When I was at my worst 5 month ago I saw you… working with those disabled children. I don't know why, but it somehow got to me and… I felt better. I finally found the motivation to fight my past and move on. So I found the work at the flower shop by chance and… I thought it was a good way to return the favor" this time Pittoo turned around again. Pit didn't know what to say at first, he had the feeling that it was a really huge confession from him.

"I hate talking with people about that. But I think after gifting you those bouquets for so long now, you should know" Pittoo seemed to grow a little irritated because he didn't say a thing. Pit pulled himself together. It was hard enough for the black haired man to say all that and he should comply with him a little bit.

"I really didn't think it was for such a reason. But I'm happy that I could help you out somehow. But why didn't you just talk with me and thank me the normal way? You gifted those flowers to me over such a big amount of time…" he looked at him with a questioned face and Pittoo clicked his tongue. Then he got it… he was too proud and in the same time a little shy! What a funny combination!

"I think… I understand. I'm thankful to you too, those flowers always helped me. I… anticipated them every Friday. Even when I didn't know who send them to me. I think it will feel strange if you stop doing that, but you don't need to do that anymore. Especially when your chef doesn't want you to do that" Pit revealed his own feelings too now and it seemed to reassure the other man.

"Viridi just has a loose and loud mouth. She doesn't really mean it. She is like that till the beginning and still she would never really let me pay the whole price, sometimes I even wanted to pay her more but she declined. So it wouldn't be a problem at all, but… the meaning is gone now I think. After talking with you directly" Pittoo scratched his neck and looked at him again. Pit felt a little… sad about that. But he definitely couldn't demand him for more gifts on his costs if he didn't want to.

"That's alright. I think they are still expensive for you. Knowing that I helped you to move on and get a better future is more then I can wish for. I love to help people, not just disabled ones, but all kinds of people. And hearing that I managed to change your life is really… incredible somehow!" a soft smile grew on his face and again Pittoo avoided his look. Damn! That was too cute… seeing him getting flustered like that.

"You… are way too nice for this world I think. But I still am thankful to you for that. But now you know everything and I need to get back to work. Maybe we will see each other again someday" with those words he turned around to go back into the shop, but before he entered he turned around again: "Pit… are you really ill?"

Pit was blown off-guard a little by this sudden question. Right… he saw him visiting the hospital. It seemed like he didn't really know if he could ask it or not, but decided to still do it. Pit hesitated with his answer, but then he gave himself a yank: "Yes, but it's nothing serious. I'm fine" he forced a smile on his face.

Pittoo frowned at the sight, but didn't say something. He only nodded and went inside again, leaving Pit behind with a strange, guilty feeling. Pittoo was so honest to him… and he lied.

It felt wrong… but he didn't want to worry him, it was already enough that all the other people looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

So Pit turned around and went back home.

For the next week the work seemed to double. Making Palutena worry even more about him and slowly Pit felt more and more exhausted. Sometimes when he went back home he couldn't manage to get up for the rest of the day. His days were nothing more than work and sleep. He was too tired to do anything else, but he couldn't manage to talk with his mother about that, so he gave his best at work, just to be even more tired when he got home.

He lied on the bed and looked at the table with the big amount of medications… it was the first day he asked his mother if he could rest because he felt a little weak. To be true… he felt like dying and… he didn't even take his medicine for today. Was there still a reason to try and fight…?

He closed his eyes, just to open them again when he heard a sudden sound.

The doorbell?

Pit managed to get out of bed, but it was so hard and his legs didn't want to carry his weight. Even after he lost so much of it that he even needed to apply make-up before he went to work, so that it wouldn't show too much on his face.

Pit fought his way to the door to open it, expecting only the postman. But a bunch of flowers greeted him and his eyes widened at the sight. The flowers vanished as soon as he got a glimpse on them and then his blue eyes got caught by a dark shade of red.

"Pittoo?" his voice sounded weak, but surprised. Right… today was Friday! One week after he visited Pittoo in his flower shop. One week… and he got so weak.

The darker man looked at him with narrowed eyes, then clicked his tongue and pushed Pit back inside his apartment. He almost fell because of that, but managed to get his stand back. Pittoo closed the door behind them, before he turned to face him again: "You little liar. You look like a corpse. How long do you still have?"

Pit bit his bottom lip and shook his head. But Pittoo didn't let him go and forced him to look in his eyes. Pit could feel tears forming in his own…

"I don't know… the doctor doesn't know either. The chance for it to get worse is as high as the chance for it to get better…" his voice cracked and the next thing he felt was arms wrapping around him. Pit squeezed his head in Pittoos shoulder and couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Idiot… stop loading that on your shoulders. I will be at your side from now on, no matter what happens. I still owe you for saving my life. You don't need to feel alone anymore and there is still a chance that it gets better again" he whispered in his ear and Pit could feel his hand in his hair, while he pressed him more against his body in a comforting manner.

Pit didn't know if there really was a chance… but… when it got worse and worse he didn't care anymore. He… was about to give up and just… die.

But now he wasn't alone anymore. Somebody understood him and… he wanted to fight.

Pit released himself from Pittoos grip, turned around and went to the table. He snatched the medicine and swallowed it down.

"You said I changed your life…" with those words he turned around to face the black haired man. "Now… come and change mine".


End file.
